


Supernova

by sachh



Category: WAYV
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sachh/pseuds/sachh
Summary: Siempre había sido como una explosión. Y él la apagó.
Relationships: Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Supernova

Siempre había sido como una explosión.

No de una mala manera. No, jamás se atrevería a compararlo con algo que le causase molestia. Mas bien, pensaba en él como una supernova.

Desde la manera en que las comisuras de sus labios se alzaban en cada sonrisa, cómo su mirada se perdía en cada detalle de su rostro, incluso las noches en que se quedaba dormido sobre su regazo, respiración acompasada a los latidos de su corazón.

Ojalá las cosas fuesen tan fáciles como lo era el pensar en él.

Si se detenía en ello, no podía encontrar un solo recuerdo para culparle por cualquier cosa. Y lo detestaba. Xiaojun detestaba no tener razones para odiar a Yangyang, detestaba haber aceptado sus defectos, detestaba que sus pensamientos continuasen vagando en su sonrisa, en sus ojos, y en sus malditos labios.

Pero si había algo que le resultase peor que todas aquellas cosas, era el haberse enamorado de Yangyang.

En otra ocasión, el dormitorio del moreno le habría parecido su hogar; en esos momentos, en cambio, le resultaba simplemente doloroso encontrarse en el mismo lugar donde le juró amor.   
Porque, ahora, las palabras se convertían en cenizas.

Antes de levantarse de la cama, dirigió su mirada al chico que descansaba en tranquilidad. Al chico que amaba. Inclinó sus nudillos hasta el mechón que le caía por la frente, llegando apenas a rozar el mismo.   
La mera sensación le revolvía el estómago: Podía mirarle, podía tocarle… Podría besarle. 

Y entonces sería incapaz de marcharse. 

Apartó la diestra, ojos recorriendo por última vez los detalles que cubrían el rostro ajeno. Segundos que le parecieron eternos hasta que se puso en pie, dedos a su vez torciendo el contorno de su sudadera; no se molestó ni siquiera en calzarse, estaba más ocupado buscando el sigilo entre la cantidad de ruido que había en su propia cabeza. 

—¿Junnie?

Exhaló. La voz adormilada le provocó una punzada que le obligó a mantener la mirada lejos de él.

—Vuelve a dormir.

—¿Dónde vas?

—A la cocina.

Cuando el silencio se interpuso entre ambos creyó que había evadido más preguntas, siendo entonces que abrió la puerta para salir de la habitación. La tenue luz del exterior se coló por aquel borde, obligándole a salir por aquel espacio para evitar mayor molestia al chico que seguía adormilado.

—Voy contigo.

Esta vez, su mirada viajó hacia la anatomía de Yangyang, quien ya estaba enderezándose sobre el colchón. Suspiró.

—No lo hagas.

—¿Uh?

—Vuelve a dormir, por favor.

—¿Estás bien?

Conectar su mirada con la del menor resultó ser, para él, la tarea más complicada de la noche. No solo por la preocupación que comenzaba a notar en los iris, sino por el escozor de sus propios ojos bajo el pensar de la situación.

—Estoy bien, ¿por qué no…?

—Me estás mintiendo.

Frunció el ceño. En un momento, Yangyang ya se había encargado de acortar la distancia entre ambos, encontrándose ahora frente a frente.

—No te estoy mintiendo —susurró, orbes bajando por el rostro del adverso hasta detenerse en un punto en su pecho—, ¿por qué pensarías eso?

—Mírame.

No emitió una respuesta, no era capaz. El nudo apretaba en su garganta, ojos cada vez más rendidos y con latidos demasiado acelerados como para poder defenderse. Sí. Sí, estaba mintiéndole, y que el siguiente acto de Yangyang fuese acunar sus mejillas entre sus manos no le permitió continuar en calma.

Si había alguien que le conociese, era él. 

Esta vez no reprimió el sollozo.

—¿Xiaojun? —Su tono fue bajo, en inquietud, mientras pulgar se encargaba de acariciarle el rostro— ¿Qué pasa?

—Perdón.

—¿Por qué me estás pidiendo perdón?

"Por abandonarte. Por irme. Por no ser capaz de enfrentarte. Por no ser capaz de darte tanto como mereces. Por no poder ofrecerte tanta felicidad como te prometí." Las palabras se acumulaban en su garganta, pero nunca salieron. Cómo podrían ser mencionadas cuando era algo que a sí mismo le causaba desesperación y repulsión: Mientras Yangyang merecía una explicación, él ni siquiera podía formular una palabra sin que la culpa invadiese su cabeza.

Lo peor que pudo hacer fue devolver la mirada. Agradecía que ambos fuesen de la misma altura, pues no debía hacer un esfuerzo mayor por buscar su rostro; y una vez más, se encontró descubriendo rasgos y detalles que siempre había adorado y que no hacían más que incitarle a quedarse. A seguir descubriendo cosas de él. A seguir mirándole sin cansancio. La tez pálida resaltaba lo suficiente con las tenues luces como para permitirle encontrarse con el borde de sus labios, el puente de su nariz, las pestañas que se agitaban a cada parpadeo.

Descubría que no lo hacía solo por no poder apartarse. Se descubrió examinándole por el mero hecho de buscar razones para permanecer. Pero, al final del día, ninguna razón podría excusar el dolor que iba a causarle a Yangyang el día que su aliento dejase de pronunciarse.

—¿Xiaojun?

—Te amo.

Fue apenas una exhalación antecedente al beso con que unió sus labios.

Yangyang no volvió a hablar. En cambio, diestra fue al borde de la camiseta de Xiaojun, recorriendo la tela durante segundos perdidos antes de encontrarse sujetándole de la cintura. El rubio, por su parte, mantuvo ambas manos alrededor de sus hombros, sin sujetarle como comúnmente solía hacerlo, pero manteniendo un agarre mínimo que le serviría como soporte si las piernas llegaban a fallarle.

Pero ni siquiera el contraste de sus cerezos le servía para quitarse la culpa. Y sus besos ya no sabían más a menta, sino a las lágrimas propias que le caían por las mejillas.

—Me estás preocupando —inquirió Yangyang cuando se separó después de un instante—, Dejun, por favor.

—Debo irme.

—Puedo llevarte a casa, sabes que eso no es un problema…

—No voy a casa —interrumpió finalmente, retrocediendo dos pasos para separarse.

—¿De qué hablas?

Fue la última vez que le vio a los ojos.

—Ni se te ocurra venir detrás de mí, Yangyang.


End file.
